Jake Baker Nightmares
by JP1
Summary: In this story jake has nightmares and they get worse and worse everyday, i do not own any chars in this story


Jake wakes up in the middle of the night and screams and the

first person to hear him is Sarah. She runs in his room and she says "what is wrong Jake?" and

then Jake says I had a very scary nightmare" he hugs Sarah. She says to Jake "Is there

anything I can do or do you need something" Jake says "can u get me a glass of

water?" Sarah goes downstairs to the kitchen,

opens the refrigerator and gets a glass of water to take up to Jake. When she gets back, He drinks and puts it down on the table and says, "Thanks Sarah I needed that."

Jake's nightmares went on ever night and one night Jake woke up and scream

again, Sarah come in and says to him, "Jake you had another nightmare"

Jake says yes but this time he remembers what his nightmare was, "Sarah can

I tell you what happen in my nightmare?" Jake says "Sure" Sarah said, Jake

began to talk but he was too scared to say anything. "Sarah I was been chased by this man and he looked very scary. Then the

man gabbed me around my arms and then I woke up and screamed. That's when you

came here"

Jake wakes up when his mom called him for breakfast but Jake was still wounding about the nightmares he had last night but he still got up and gets ready and when downstairs to eat breakfast. when he got down there everybody was at the table eating and he sat down next to Sarah and Sarah says to Jake "Jake looked like you had another nightmare and his mom says Jake has nightmares to Sarah and Sarah says yes and she tell mom 'mom it started to Jake a few nights ago when I hear him scream and I came running in to his room and I said to him what happen Jake and he said that I had a bed nightmare and I said to Jake can I get you everything or do anything for you and he said can you get me a glass of water because he was hot from sleeping and when I got back I give the water to Jake and he said to me thank you Sarah and I said you welcome and that is it Sarah said to her mom

Next nights:  
this went on for a while. Jake was still having the same dream, and couldn't get to sleep. He would miss a lot of school, and other things that some of the other kids would do during the day because he was too tired. Finally, it just got too carried away. "Tom we need to do something about this." Kate said. "Yea I know but like what, we can't help it if he is having bad dreams." he replied. "Well maybe we should go talk to him about it." "ok."  
"Jake!" tom called from the bottom of the stare case. Jake came to the top of the stares slowly, "yes?" he said. "Your mom and I want to talk to u." "Ok, sure. What about?" he asked. "Meet your mother and I in our bed room." tom said. "Okay." Jake replied. "Jake we wanted to talk to u about your dreams." Kate said. "Oh..." Jake said a little concern. "Well it has been affecting your school and all the other things u used to do, I mean u barely even skate anymore!" tom said. "Yea, I know, but I can't get rid of them, there like...just there." Jake said. "Well, would u like to tell us what they are about?" Jake looked at Kate with a worried face, "uhh... I don't really what they are about; I just know that it is the same dream over and over. And I always wake up at the same part.", "so u have never finished the dream?" tom said looking at him confused. "Well, yea. I mean it always got too scary that I would just want to wake up." Jake said. "Ok, well how about tonight, if u have the same dream, finish it and see how it turns out. Because sometimes if some one is having the same dream over and over, it usually has something to do with guilt or because they haven't finished it yet." Kate said reserving. "Umm... ok I guess I could try that." Jake said unsure. "Ok." Kate said with a half smile. Tom was half smiling as well, and Jake just barely smiled back at them. "Ok I am going to go start dinner." Kate said. "Ok and I think ill help." tom said romantically following her and grabbing her hand. "Oh..." Kate said, as she looked back at Jake and smiled. Jake just smiled back and made a big sigh looking down at his hands.

That night:  
everyone was getting ready for bed. Kyle was trying to brush his teeth with out the stool he usually used and ended getting a mess all over the floor. "Kyle!" jess said walking into the bathroom door. "What are u doing? You just made a mess all over the floor!" he giggled and just said "sorry, I can't find my stool." jess just rolled her eyes and cleaned up the floor and then brushed her teeth as well. Everyone was in bed, except for Jake. He was sitting on his bed staring out the window. Sarah had gone down stares to get a glass of water for her room in case she got thirsty in the middle of the night. She had passed jakes and mike's room and saw Jake sitting on his bed. "Hey Jake aren't u going to go to bed?" she asked walking in and sat next to him on his bed. "Yea I guess." he said kind of sarcastically. "Whats wrong?" she asked since she seemed to know. She usually always knew when Jake was sad or mad. She was pretty much the closest to him than anyone else in the whole family. "Well I had a talk with mom and dad." "Well what did they talk to u about? Your not grounded again are u? Gees Jake u always gets grounded for the stupidest things" she said with a little giggle. "No!" Jake snapped back at Sarah. "They told me that I should finish my nightmares. And it would make everything better, i do not know like they said that I wouldn't have this nightmare anymore." "Oh." Sarah said feeling kind of bad for what she had said before. "Well is it the same dream u had when u had the panic attack the first time u had it?" Sarah asked. "Yea. I don't get it, it like never wants to go away!" "Yea. Well how many times have u had it?" she asked with anticipation. "Err... Like maybe a million!" Jake said sarcastically. "I do not know. But they are still freaking me out and I am afraid to finish it, because I don't know what is going to happen." Jake said more concerned now. "Well maybe mom and dad are right. I mean since u have never finished it then maybe once u do, it might go away." Sarah said trying to convince some way to get Jake to go to bed. "Yea I guess your right." Jake said. "Ok well uhh hope u have good sleep." Sarah said walking out of the door. "Yea whatever." Jake said still unsure. "Good night Jake." she said. "Yea, u too, and thanks Sarah." he replied. "Sure, dude." she said doing a little happy dance to try to cheer Jake up. Jake giggled a little. And smiled at Sarah. She smiled back and went off to bed. Jake thinking: well dude here it goes, I guess ill have to finish this dream: he sighed and lie down and slowly fell asleep.  
Jakes dream:  
"Jake where are u! Jake?" a voice came from a far away distance. "Yea I'm here. Dude where u is?" he said running to see if he could uncover the face the voice came from. It was really dark and cloudy and Jake was in a maze. The walls were really tall and he had no idea where he was going. "Jake...?" the voice screamed with terrifying cries. Jake begin to panic (in his dream), he couldn't find where the voice was coming from. It began to grow more and fainter. "Jake...?" "Where are u, I can't see u?" Jake said almost crying at this point. Then one last time the voice cried out "Jake... please Jake please?" finally Jake had found the person standing in a corner back facing Jake. "Dude?" Jake asked. The person was a little boy. He was crying and kind of hunched over. He turned around to face Jake. "Mike!" Jake said almost falling over because he was so shocked. "Jake..." he said crying, and then totally puked all over the ground, Jake backed away quickly."Mikey u ok dude!" Jake said trying to come closer. Then a sudden flash of light split the two of them apart, and Jake was pushed back up against one of the walls. And he fell to the ground. When he looked back up mike was gone. "Mike! Mike?" Jake screamed and cried. Then all of a sudden the maze was gone and Jake was alone in a cemetery. There were only twelve graves. Jake saw a read light coming from a whole in the distance. As he walked passed all the graves, he suddenly realized that these were people from his family! Then he came up to mike's grave and there was mike, and on his grave it said, "Jake what have u done? but don't worry its your turn." Jake was very confused and scared and backed away from the grave. Then he bumped into a tree, and he saw a red light glowing behind the tree. He went over to see it. And what his saw was a grave whole with a grave above it that said "here lies Jake baker, a very unfortunate soul." a thrust of wind suddenly threw Jake into the whole.

Jakes mind:  
Jake tried to wake himself up. He had finally been through the whole dream, but he couldn't take it anymore. He tried screaming, but there was no answer. But this didn't seem like a dream it seemed real! He tried calling and crying out, but there was still no answer.  
Outside of jakes dream/ still that night:  
"huh...?" mike opened his eyes slightly. Then he saw that Jake was convoluting on his bed. "Jake?" he asked confused. "What are u doing dude?" Jake didn't answer. Mike didn't understand that Jake was having a seizure. "Dude is u ok? Jake!" he finally realized that something was wrong with Jake. "Oh no!" he said. He ran out of the room in panic. Who should he tell? "Sarah!" he thought. "Sarah! Sarah! Sarah!" he yelled running into her room and practically jumping right on top of her. "Ah! Mike!" she yelled back almost falling out of her bed. "What do u want twerp!" she said now mad that he had woken her up. Mike was at the verge of tears, that it was hard for him to speak. "What!" Sarah said. "Jake, Jake!" he said trying to catch his breath. "Oh no! Not again!" she said worried. "Come on mike!" Sarah said jumping out of her bed and ran off to Jake's room. She saw him convoluting on the floor. She ran over to him. "Jake wake up! Common please wake up!...Jake...?" she said, with tears streaming down her face. Mike stood in the door way crying not knowing what to do, hoping that Jake would wake up. "Mike goes get mom and dad!" Sarah said. He ran as fast as he could and got tom and Kate. "Jake common it's just a dream. Wake up! Wake up!" Sarah cried. Soon enough everyone in the family heard the commotion and ran into jakes room including gunner. "Ok everyone we need to get Jake to the hospital. So go get in the family van." tom said sternly. Everyone followed his orders and got in the van as quick as they could. Kate grabbed Jake. As they drove off and were almost to the hospital, Jake suddenly stopped convoluting and just crashed in Kate's arms. Everyone freaked. "Whoa what just happened!" Henry asked. "Yea, is Jake awake?" jess and Kim asked. "Mommy is Jake dead?" Kyle asked confused. "No darling he's not dead I don't know what is wrong Kyle, just wait until the doctor takes care of it ok." Kate said trying to calm him and hopefully everyone else down. "ok." they all replied. Finally they got to the hospital. The doctors took him away to the emergency room. This time it was much worse than last time. Jake's heart had stopped! Everyone waited in the waiting room, and tried to comfort each other. People around them even tried to comfort them. "Dad, we can't just have eleven, we need Jake, he's not going to die is he?" mark asked, remembering the time where Jake had said that without mark they would only be eleven. "I don't know what is going to happen mark." tom cried. Mark began to cry harder. Tom pulled mark into his arms and rocked him back and forth. They were all devastated.  
In the emergency room:  
the doctors tried to save Jake, but it seemed like nothing was possible. He just wouldn't wake up. He had a resperating machine on, to keep him breathing, since he couldn't do it himself. Wires from all over the place were attached to him. His weak body lay almost lifelessly on the emergency bed. Kate watched through the window, and realized this might be the end of her baby. She fell to the floor and she cried helplessly.

The family in the waiting room:  
everyone was tired. The twins were asleep on top of each other. Mike, Charlie, and Henry were asleep in the chairs that were across from each other. Kim and jess were asleep with Sarah and Lorraine. Mark was asleep in tom's arms, but tom was not asleep. He hadn't slept all night, neither had Kate. They both had brown rings around their eyes. Kate was still watching and pacing by in the hall way next to Jake's room. A nurse came up to her. "Mrs. Baker?" Kate looked up at her tired and worried. She had red all around her eyes, you could tell she had been crying hard. "I think that u and your family should go home and get some rest. We will give u a call if anything happens." Kate nodded her head. She knew that would be best for her and the other kids. There was nothing she could do to help Jake; she had to care for her other children too. "Ok, um yea that would be great if u could. Thanks allot." Kate said with some more tears starting to fall from her eyes. "ok." she said looking through the glass one last time. She placed her hand on the glass and said, "Goodbye Jake, I love u sweaty.", and walked away quickly so she could keep herself from crying. Although she couldn't help it, only tears fell from her eyes. She met the family in the waiting room. They were all ready awake because another nurse had woken them up, and told them what they told Kate. Once they got home, everyone went back to bed.  
Kate and tom in their bed room:  
"are u coming back to bed?" tom asked Kate. "Umm... actually I think I will go take a shower." she replied. "ok." he said looking at her worried and then goes into bed and turned off the light. Kate got her things and went into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe how bad she looked! She had brown rings around her eyes, and her hair was a mess. Although she didn't really care, all she could think about was Jake. She turned on the faucet and cupped her hands and splashed water up onto her face. She sighed, and looked back up into the mirror. She began to cry. She placed her head on her arm on the counter of the sink, and pounded the counter with her other hand. Tom heard her crying. He was sad too, but he knew that this was especially hard for Kate. The house was silent, except for the wails and cries from some kids and Kate. Neighbors could even hear it faintly.

That night:  
everyone ate dinner in silence. Tom had made dinner, since Kate was way too depressed. Everyone else was depressed too, but tom wanted Kate to rest. Soon enough everyone went to bed. For some it was hard to sleep. It had been a whole day, and there were no phone calls. Kate was reading a book when tom walked into the room. "hey." tom said. "Hey..." Kate said with a raspy voice. She was still very tired from the night before. "You ok?" tom said, worried that Kate would start crying. But she didn't she just said, "No, I don't think anyone is ok after this entire tom." "Yea I guess your right." she looked up at him hoping that he wouldn't cry as well, because she knew that would just make her cry. "Well, we should get some rest. It's for the best Kate. There is always tomorrow." tom said trying to convince her to go to bed. Tom was exhausted too. "Umm... ok sure." Kate said. Tom was relieved that she had said yes so easily. Then they went to bed.  
The next day:  
'ring, ring, and ring!' the phone rang and woke everyone up. Kate jumped out of bed and ran to the phone as fast as she could. Everyone ran down stairs after Kate, to see who it was. "Hello?" Kate said answering the phone. Everyone crowed around and listened to her. Tom was just walking down stairs. "Yea is Mrs. or Mr. Baker there?" the voice asked. "Yes this is Mrs. Baker." "Ok, this is the hospital." Kate's hearts began to race. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Everyone looked around at each other worried and started whispering things to each other. Kate made a quick shill... to quiet them down so she could hear the nurse. "Yea? Is Jake ok...please told me he is ok!..." Kate said firmly. "Mrs. Baker, your son is fine, but he is in critical condition." "Oh thanks goodness. What does u mean critical condition? What's wrong with him?" "Well, he has woken up. He woke up at 5 o' clock this morning. And he was freaking out as soon as he woke up." "Yea go on..." Kate reassured. "We got doctors to calm him down. He is still on the resperating machine, because he is having hard time breathing. When he passed out, one of his lungs collapsed." "O my gosh! Go on go on!" "He woke up shaking. And he has some cuts and bruises on his body. Mrs. Baker, are there any problems going on at home?" "No... He gets those from sports and skateboarding." "Mrs. Baker, these don't seem like sport related injuries. The boy was shaking. He has one collapsed lung." Kate began to cry, "You think I hurt my child, when I worry about him all night! When I carried his almost lifeless body into the hospital! When I stood by his window all night, hoping and praying for him to wake up! How could u say something like that?" "Mrs. Baker, u need to calm down." "Oh I think we both know how needs to calm down!" Kate slammed the phone back down, hanging up on the nurse. "Common kids go get ready, we are going to go visit Jake." Kate said. Everyone did as they were told. And then they went off to the hospital.

That day:  
they arrived at the hospital. "Mommy is Jake better?" Kyle asked. Kate just looked at him as they walked inside the hospital waiting room. "I don't know what is going to happen Kyle sweaty, we just have to wait and see." she said finally. Kate walked up to the counter, "excuse me?" she said. "Yes, how may I help u?" the lady at the counter. "I am looking for a Jake baker's room?" "Oh yes. Umm... his room number is 123 on the third floor." "Thanks." Kate said quickly and gathered everyone so they could go up to Jake's room. As soon as they almost arrived to Jake's door, Kate stopped everyone. "Hold on kids." tom said. "Thanks tom." Kate said. "We have to be very gentle and quiet ok. Jake is still... Well just don't try to ask too many questions, or be loud ok?" Kate said trying to make her clear. The kids looked at each other and agreed. "Ok, common kids, quietly." tom whispered. The kids all nodded their heads. Tom opened the door slowly. The kids and Kate followed in after him. Some of the kid's faces went in shock for what they saw. Jake was asleep on the hospital bed. He had wires all around him and there were machines everywhere, making all kinds of weird, but quiet noises. Jake had tubes in his nose and a tube going down his throat. With the resperating machine next to his bed. The wires were attached to his arms and his chest.  
The kids slowly walked up to go see him. The nurse came in and put something in the room. "He's just sleeping right now, he might be able to wake up if u wanted to talk to him, but the doctor said it's best if he gets some rest." the nurse said to Kate and tom. She smiled and half smile and walked out. Kate walked over to the side of jakes bed and knelt down beside it. She carefully took one of his hands and held it in hers. She rubbed her hands slowly across it. Tom went over to her and put his hands on Kate's shoulders and also knelt down beside her. All the other kids crowded around his bed. "Jake sweaty is u awake?" Kate asked, while rubbing his hand. He didn't move. "Hey Jake it's me Sarah, we all missed u at home." "Hey dude, it's mike, I miss u allot too. And I think your skateboard does too." mike said with a little giggle, trying to lighten the mood. Tom pulled over a chair for Kate to sit in and then another for himself. Some of the other kids got some chairs to sit in as well. Sarah sat on the edge of his bed, and the rest of the kids just stayed standing. Kate brushed her hand across Jake's forehead, and combed her fingers through his hair.

Still that day, in the hospital:  
everyone still sat or stood next to jakes bed, hoping and praying that he would wake up. Kate was still holding his hand, and brushing his hair with the other. Then Jake opened his eyes very slowly. The first thing he saw was Kate's face. "Oh Jake! hunny your awake!" Kate said really excited. Everyone jumped out of their seats and ran over to Jake. "Jake!", "Jake, yeah your awake!" everyone said. "Ok, ok, kids calm down, give him some space." tom said, even though he knew they were really excited, and so was he. He could hardly contain himself. "We missed u so much Jake." Sarah said. "Yea" everyone else agreed. Tears began to fall from Jake's eyes. "Hunny whats wrong?" Kate asked Jake, while she wiped some of the tears away of his face. Everyone looked at each other confused. They didn't understand why he was crying, they all thought that he would be happy to see them. Jake still had the tubes going down his throat, so he couldn't talk. He began to cry harder. "Umm... common kids maybe we should leave just for now, ok we can see Jake later." tom whispered to the kids. They all didn't want to, but they wanted to do the best they could to help Jake. Kate stayed by his bedside, not understanding either. Then Jake reached out his arms. Kate went and hugged him. He grabbed on to her and held her very tight. He sobbed and sobbed into her. His hands were clenching on to her shirt. It was hurting Kate, because he was holding on so hard, but she didn't care, she wanted to be there for him. "Oh Jake, what's wrong, please tell me." Kate said, starting to cry herself. They held each other there for a while. Tom was watching through the window and began to cry as well, what was wrong with his son?  
That night:  
tom took the kids home, and Kate said that she would stay in Jake's room for the night. She didn't want to leave his side. She was asleep on Jake's bed with Jake. Jake was asleep against her and she held him against her. She woke up and saw Jake asleep. She held him closer, and wondered, what is wrong with my son? She put her face into his hair and sighed. She kissed his head and went back to bed.

The next morning in the hospital:  
Kate was still lying in jakes bed, with Jake sleeping against her. She was looking out the window and was just thinking. Then she heard someone walk in the door. She turned her head around, to see it was the nurse. She just walked in and changed some things, and fixed up jakes respiration machine, and just checked up on them. Then she walked out. Kate got out of the bed, careful, hoping that she wouldn't wake Jake. And she walked out of the room. She looked around, and saw the nurse walking down the hall. "Hey, excuse me nurse?" Kate said across the hall. "Yea?" the nurse said turning around. Kate walked up to her, so she wouldn't have to yell across the hall. "When do think Jake will be able to talk? I mean last night he was crying, and I wanted to ask him why, well I did. He couldn't answer because of those darn tubes." the nurse looked at her concerned. "Well he needs the tubes to breathe; I don't know when he will be able to talk. Maybe u can ask the doctor." the nurse replied and then walked away. Kate looked at her rudely, and then headed back towards Jake's room. "Hey mom!" she heard from behind her. It was mark, and the rest of the family. "Sh be quiet dork brain!" Sarah said to him covering his mouth. "Yea everyone is sleeping." jess said looking at him. Kate smiled and knelt down so she could give mark a hug. He ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "Can we see Jake today?" mark asked. "Yes, u all can see Jake. But we have to be calm and don't ask him anything because he can't talk." Kate said. They all agreed and walked in after Kate into Jake's room. Jake was now awake in his bed and watched them all walk in, and smiled. Sarah laughed a little, because Jake looked kind of stupid the way he was smiling because of the tubes. But she didn't say anything science she still felt bad for them. All the kids walked, some ran up, to Jake's bed and crowed around him. "Hey Jake what's happening!" mike said with allot of enthusiasm. Jake put thumbs down. "Yea I bet it does suck to have to be in here." Sarah said. Jake nodded his head and looked at her like "oh yea it does!" "So u can't talk at all with those things in your throat?" Kyle asked. Jake shook his head. And then put another thumbs down. "Hey I got an idea!" mark said. Everyone looked at him, like well what is it? Mike ran out the door. Everyone looked at each other and was like whoa, what the crap is he doing? He came running back through the door with some paper and a pen in his hand. "We can write back and forth!" mark said all excited knowing that this was a great idea. Everyone nodded the heads and also agreed that this was a great idea. "Good job mark." liana said, ruffling his hair. He smiled back at her. "Yea but only uses it for questions that aren't yes or no ones ok everyone." Henry said. "Ok" they agreed. They all started asking questions on the sheet of paper. Allot of them asked if he missed skateboarding, he nodded his head viscously. Of course he did! Everyone was happy for the first time in a while. Even Jake was happy, even though he was lying in a hospital bed, with wires and tubes connected to him. He was just so happy to finally see his family.

That night:  
it was really late at night. Most of the kids were asleep in a corner or on a chair in the room. Jake was also asleep in his bed. Sarah was asleep on the side of his bed. Most of the other kids were fairly close to his bed as well. Tom and Kate sat with each other in the same chair. The nurse walked in and saw all of them asleep. She went over to Kate and tom and carefully woke both of them up. "We are almost closing for the night, well for visitors, u should go." she said to them. Tom nodded his head, and got up to wake the kids and take them home. He went around and tapped them on the shoulder or shook them. "No! I don't want to go home! I want to stay here with Jake!" Sarah yelled. "Shhhh... Sarah!" Kate said. Jake woke up from Sarah. "Hunny u has to go home. All the other kids are going home too. And they want to stay here with Jake." Kate said trying to convince her. Jake looked around the room. He made hand gestures of a pen and paper. Like he was writing on the palm of his hand with his fingers. "You want paper and a pen?" Henry asked Jake. Jake nodded his head. Henry looked around, and saw a sheet of already written on paper, he picked it up and gave it to Jake. "Here's a pen" Lorraine said handing Jake the blue pen from her purse. Jake gave her a rock on sign and took the pen. She smiled at him. He wrote down... I want Sarah to stay. Can she stay for the night? he handed the paper to Kate. She read it and looked at him. "Please. Please. Please!" Sarah begged. Jake smiled at her. "Oh all right. Just for tonight." Kate said rolling her eyes and then looking at tom with a smile. He smiled back and took the kids with him to the car to go home. "I want to stay too!" "Yea me too" some of the other kids said. "maybe some other time ok kids, its just Sarah and me for tonight ok." some of them rolled their eyes and some just said "ok," and they walked out of the room waving to Jake and giving blow kisses. Jake waved back. He made a blow kiss back, but hit his tubes and accidentally hurt him. "Haha... Jake are u ok?" Sarah said laughing. He nodded his head. He knew he totally made a fool of himself. But he also knew it was kind of funny. "Ok u tow I'll be right back." Kate said, "I am going to go get some blankets and pillows for u and me Sarah." they both nodded, well Sarah said a little ok, and Jake couldn't so...Sarah looked at Jake, "so... are u ok with this whole dream thing?" Jake's smile suddenly faded. He looked down at his hands. "You know I was really worried when u were having the panic attacks and passing out. I even cried Jake!" she said surprising herself as well as Jake when she said that she cried, Sarah never cries, unless it was something really serious. Jake nodded his head, like he knew that his family was worried about him. Tears began to fill up Jake's eyes. "I'm really glad you're ok Jake, I thought that we were going to lose u." Sarah said with a quiver in her voice, she was trying not to cry. Jake began to cry and tremble. "Oh Jake. It's ok." Sarah said walking over to him and hugging him. He hugged her back tight. They held each other there. Finally they let go of each other, and wiped their tears. Sarah wasn't really crying as hard as Jake was. But she really wanted to. Kate walked in. "oh Jake, whats wrong?" "Its ok mom, we were just talking." Sarah said. "About what?" Kate said curious as to what made Jake cry. Jake never really cried either, but he had lately since he was going through a really hard time. "Are u ok Jake?" Kate asked. He shrugged, and then looked at her and nodded. "Well I hope so... it will be ok hunny, don't u worry." Kate said trying to comfort him. It was helping. Just having Sarah and Kate there Jake felt much more secure.

Still that night:  
everyone was asleep, but Jake. He was laying in his bed thinking. He looked around the dark room. Kate was asleep on the floor with a lot of pillows and blankets. Sarah was asleep in a chair fairly close to Jake's bed. The room was quiet except for the vibrating noises that came from Jake's resperating machine. But it wasn't that loud. He sighed. He wanted to talk to Sarah. He looked around. ..."how am I going to wake her up?"... He thought to himself. ..."I can't talk so..."...he thought. He saw the piece of paper that he had used earlier with his family to write notes. He reached carefully across his bed and grabbed it. I wadded it up into a ball. Then he threw it at Sarah. It hit her right in the face. Jake clapped his hands around his mouth and slightly giggled. Sarah jumped when the paper hit her in the face, and she squinted. "Hey, twerp what was that for?" she said throwing her self up out of her bed. "Oh yea...i'm in the hospital." she said calming down. "I thought that was Kyle or mike or something like that." Jake giggled at her remark. Sarah looked over at Jake and said, "what was that for Jake! I was sleeping." he pointed to the wadded ball on the ground. She glanced at it and said, "Yea I know...that's what u threw at me, now y did u do it?" he rolled his eyes and pointed viciously at the paper ball. Then he made hand gestures for Sarah to give it to him. "Oh..." Sarah said, and picked up the ball and handed it to Jake. He undid the wadded ball and then made a hand gesture for a pen. But Sarah had already handed it to him, before he made the hand gesture, knowing that is what Jake would ask for next. He smiled and took the pen. And wrote...I want to talk to u... She took the piece of paper and looked at him. She sat on the corner of his bed and said, "what do u want to talk about?" he wrote...I want to talk to u about my dream, its driving me crazy..."Tell me about it." Sarah said rolling her eyes. Jake shot a look like he was saying, "hey!" "Well u even said it was driving u crazy." Sarah said putting her arms up like she was innocent. "Ok go ahead tell me about your dream." Jake wrote...well its really weird and its freaking me out!"obviously.." Sarah said sarcastically. Jake shot her another look. "Ok, ok, ok!" Sarah said, "go ahead finish." he wrote...well it started when I heard a voice calling my name, and I was like in some maze and I couldn't find where it was coming from..."ok go on"...and when I finally found who the voice was coming from it was mike! And he was dying...""o my gosh! Really! Poor mike." ...yea I know. And then I was in a cemetery and I was walking past all these graves and they were all members of our family..."whoa that's weird." Sarah said surprised. Jake wrote...I know! And then I walked past mike's grave and I felt a really bad seeing pain and I felt really guilty! And then I saw a grave hole with a red light coming out of it..."whoa Jake this is out of proportion weird!" Sarah said looking at him concerned. He wrote...yea. and then I got pushed into the hole when I looked down into it and I was falling and falling, and I felt sick, and it wouldn't stop and I couldn't wake up!... "Wow." Sarah said. "Are u ok?" she said looking at him very concerned. He looked down and his hands. Tears began to form in Jake's eyes. And then he started to cry. "Jake what is it?" Sarah asked. He didn't answer he just continued to cry. "Jake please tells me! I am so worried about u. I was so scared that night we had to take u to the hospital. I thought I was going to lose u. just please tell me." Sarah said wanting to cry. But she never wanted to in front of her big bro. although he did too. Jake never cried, but this was different then anything he had ever experienced before and I was way too much to hold it in. he looked up at her. He was trembling and crying. Tears were running down his pale face. She handed him the paper and pen, "please Jake, please." she said. He took the pen and paper from her. His trembling hands began to make letters. But it was very messy since he was trembling so hard. He gave it her. It read...I'm just so scared. I do not know what's going to happen... She looked up at him and tears started to fill her eyes, but she blinked back the tears. This is a time where she had to be very brave for her brother. Jake began a cold sweat and trembled harder. "Jake its ok. Everything will be ok." Sarah said going over to him and giving him a big hug. "It's ok Jake. It's just a dream, it's just a dream." she said to him, trying to comfort him. He slowly began to calm down. "Do u want me to stay by your bed until u fall asleep?" Sarah asked. He looked up at her and then nodded his head. She said, "Ok" she got her chair, blankets, and pillows and brought them over close to Jake's bed. He lay back down and tried to get comfortable. Sarah lay in her chair down beside him. She took his hand and held it in hers. He began to cry a little, and tremble. She held his hand tighter and closer to her. "Jake doesn't worry, ill be here and I promise I won't leave. Not even to go to the bathroom." she said smiling a little. He squeezed her hand back, and cried himself to sleep.

The next morning:  
Sarah opened her eyes. She saw Jake asleep on his hospital bed. He was flopped on top of it; laying on his stomached. His face was against his pillow, which was quite close to Sarah's pillow. His hand was still in Sarah's but wasn't clenching it like he was that night. She smiled to see that he had finally gotten to sleep, even though it was morning. She looked over to the other side of the room to see her mom, Kate, asleep as well, on the floor. She didn't look that comfortable; anywhere would be fine to sleep since most of the family hadn't gotten much sleep as it is. She looked back at Jake...in her mind she thought of how hard it must be for him... How was he going to get through this? This was the second time he was in the hospital over a dumb nightmare. She went to reach up and brush her hand across his face to get the hair that was hanging over it out of his face. As soon as she touched his face, Jake flung out of his bed onto the floor with a THUD! "OMGSH JAKE IS YOU OK!" Sarah said running over to the other side of the bed to see if he was ok... His tube had fallen out of his mouth... and he was laying flat on the floor. He groaned..."Mmmmhmmaarrrrrooouuuwww... Kate heard what happened when Jake fell out of his bed. "OH MY GOODNESS JAKE!" she yelled and ran over to him. "Come on Sarah help me get him back in his bed." Kate said to Sarah. Sarah grabbed his legs by under the knees, and Kate grabbed him from under the arms and they lifted him carefully back onto the bed. Jake started to turn blue. "Ok where is his tube!" Kate said freaking out... Jake had a horrified look on his face; he couldn't breathe for the life of him! He tried and tried. Tears started to stream down his face and he began to feel very dizzy. "Oh no Jake hold on we are looking for the tube!" Sarah screamed at Jake holding his head up. "Here!" Kate said handing Sarah the tube. She carefully slipped it down his throat. Jake lay almost lifelessly in his bed. But soon enough he was his normal color and was breathing again fine. Sarah giggled..." Hahira..." what is it Sarah?" Kate asked curiously at what she was laughing at. "All I wanted to do was touch Jake's faced and moves the hair out of his face, a new as soon as I touch his face he freaks out and falls out of his bed. Ha-ha..." Jake giggled a little too realizing it was an accident and that she just wanted to help him. Besides he knew that if he wasn't in his condition he would be laughing really hard. "I'm sorry Jake I didn't mean to make u fall out of your bed or freak u out." Sarah said looking at Jake with a giggle and a smile. Kate gave a half smile at both of them and shook her head. "You guys are something else... "Sarah smiled and Jake did too. Sarah went over to the other side of jakes bed and picked up some of the pillows and blankets that had fallen when Jake fell out of his bed. Then she put then on the end of his bed and sat down beside him. "Uhhhhhhhhhh!..." Jake groaned really loud and squeezed his eyes together. "Whoa whats wrong Jake?" Sarah said getting off the bed quickly and looked at Kate with a worried look. Jake reached his hand and placed it under his back. He took it back out and there was blood on his hand. Sarah was shocked at what she saw as well as Kate. "Here move hunny..." Kate said moving Sarah aside. Sarah baked up into the corner of the room and sat down and put her hands around her knees. Kate rolled Jake over slightly so she could see what was bleeding. Jake grunted and groaned harder. "Is ok hinny let me see...?" Kate said reassuring him so he would know that he would be ok. She pulled his shirt up and saw a big gash in his side. "O my gosh Jake how did u get this...!" Kate said looking closely at it. He began to cry but very faintly... The pain began to get worse. He groaned and began to shake. "Oh no... Jake hunny its oks... its ok... don't cry just let me see it... "She didn't know what to do." Sarah please goes get the nurse or a doctor and hurry!" Sarah looked up at her in shock. "SARAH!" Kate yelled. She got up and ran out the door. "What is wrong with my brother." she whispered and began to cry as she raced down the halls looking for anybody in sight that could help Jake. Kate in the mean time was putting pressure with a blanket on his cut to stop the bleeding. He cried and moaned... he wanted her to stop! Just let him is! It hurt way too much! Then a nurse and Sarah came running in the room. "He's really bleeding and we don't know where he got it from... what do I do?" Kate said sobbing. The nurse helped her out of the room and a doctor came in. Sarah stood in the doorway watching her brother screaming and crying as the doctors tried to help him. More doctors came in because Jake was having such a hard time. It seemed like everything was in slow motion... she stood there just watching... the screaming began to grow faint... Jakes eyes were so full of tears and he was trembling... the doctors held him down as he screamed and struggled. "Come on Sarah sweaty let's go..." Kate said crying and taking Sarah by the arm. "NO! I WANT TO STAY WITH JAKE!" she screamed. "No come on hinny there's anything we can do!" Kate yelled back. Sarah began to cry hard and started punching Kate. Kate grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her into her. They embraced and cried. "Ohh mom imp soo... worried about Jake..."Sarah sobbed into her mom, "what if he doesn't make it... I don't know what I would do with out him." Kate rubbed her hand across her back and helped her walk to the waiting room.


End file.
